Life As We Know It Has Just Been Changed!
by BobWhite
Summary: She came in a 10second car, listening to Jennifer Lopez, but nobody knew her. R&R 2 find out more!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

She came in a 10-second car, listening to Jennifer Lopez, but nobody knew her. What would you do, if your father yelled at you to get the hell out of his house or he would kill you? Run of course. But what happens when the people you are running to live in Everwood, Colorado? The race thugs have always been outlawed by the people. But what happens when an extremely HOT girl comes into there lives and starts racing, just like they do? The kids of the town wanna hang with every one of the thugs that was outlawed, including the new girl.

This is the story of Cara Diesel, niece of Vin Diesel, who just happens to be an actor. Her father doesn't want anything to do with her after she takes after her uncle with street racing, even though he only did it in a movie. "This is real life, dad." She yelled at him.

"It's not a movie like you uncle played in. you could really get hurt." He had yelled back. Now the town of Everwood was about to get a lesson in some of her punk/thug ways because she was never going to go back to living with her father.


	2. Arrival

**Arrival:**

_**Ayer nos dos soñabamos con un mundo perfecto **_

_**Ayer a nuestros labios les sobraban las palabras **_

_**Porque en los ojos nos espiabamos el alma **_

_**y la verdad no vacilaba en tu mirada**_

I shifted into first gear, knowing full well that I could get arrested by the police in one of these cars. My father had kicked me out of the house, threatening to kill me, if I didn't give up street racing. So I had grabbed everything that was mine, C.D.'s, players, clothes, batteries, chargers, cell phone, keys, headphones, bathroom necessities, books, magazines, car parts. Everything was loaded into a trailer, which I hooked up to my 10-second car and left. I had enough money to make it to a gas station, fill up and then head to my bank to get all my money out before my father was even able to get ahold of it.

_**Ayer nos no metimos conquistar el mundo entero **_

_**Ayer tu me juraste que ese amor seria eterno **_

_**Por que una vez equivocarse suficiente **_

_**Para aprender lo que es amar sinceramente**_

When I walked into the bank the manager was waiting, I had called ahead and said I was taking every bit of money I had in there out and moving it to another bank. He was waiting with the briefcase and was ready to escort me out of the bank after I signed all the necessary papers.

_**Chorus:**_

_**¿Que Hiciste? Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza **_

_**Hoy empañaste con tu furia mi mirada **_

_**Borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia **_

_**Y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba **_

_**Con un permiso para si romperme el alma**_

Once I had the money I left a couple minutes before my father pulled into the parking lot. I passed him on the road and flipped him off. He knew my money was gone, but he didn't follow me. In stead he called my uncle, to have him come get me and follow me. He was worried about me, so he said. He siad I had run away with all the money from my bank, leaving him with nothing but the money he spent on clubbing. Or at least that's what my uncle had said when he called my cell phone a couple minutes later to hear the real story.

_**¿Que Hiciste? Nos obligaste a destruir las madrugadas **_

_**Y nuestras noches las ahogaron tus palabras **_

_**Mis ilusiones acabaron con tus farzas **_

_**Se te olvido que era el amor lo que importaba **_

_**Y con tus manos derrumbaste nuestra casa **_

I pulled onto the interstate and headed for Everwood. One of my friends, Deon Sanchez was a racing tug who just happened to live and go to school in Everwood. His parents had moved there only a couple months ago. And they were allowing me to stay with them in the guest room, where I could have my own space. I had called ahead before I'd gotten on the interstate and asked if it was alright. They had said yes, but I had to go to school.

_**Mañana que amanezca un dia nuevo en mi universo **_

_**Mañana no vere tu nombre escrito entre mis versos **_

_**No escuchare palabras de arrepentimiento **_

_**Ignorare sin pena tu remordimiento **_

It was nearly a six hour drive to Everwood and I was having trouble staying awake. My father and I had lived in Denver, Colorado, so I had often gone to see Deon, just to say hi. But usually I would keep my identity secret, always wearing sunglasses around his friends from school. Now that I would be living with him, there was definitely going to be some talk.

_**Mañana olvidare que ayer yo fui tu fiel amante **_

_**Mañana ni siquiera habra razones para odiarte **_

_**Yo borrare todos tus sueños en mis sueños **_

_**Que el viento arrastre para siempre tus recuerdos**_

I pulled off the interstate and onto the road that would lead me to Everwood. Knowing that there would be no cops along this stretch of road, I turned up my music all the way and started singing along with it. I was a couple minutes away from Everwood, when I saw a bunch of kids in a truck pull up next to me.

_**Chorus:**_

_**¿Que Hiciste? Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza **_

_**Hoy empañaste con tu furia mi mirada **_

_**Borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia **_

_**Y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba**_

_**Hoy no permito para ti romperme el alma**_

They were whooping and screaming at me to turn my shit down. I reached over to my glove box, one hand on the wheel, eyes on the road, opened my glove box and took out a 9mm and pointed it at them. They sped on and I found myself putting my gun away. My windows were wide open and so was my sun roof. My music was blaring as I entered Everwood, Colorado.

_**¿Que Hiciste? Nos obligaste a destruir las madrugadas **_

_**Y nuestras noches las ahogaron tus palabras **_

_**Mis ilusiones acabaron con tus farzas **_

_**Se te olvido que era el amor lo que importaba **_

_**Y con tus manos derrumbaste nuestra casa**_

I saw Deon come out of the diner and walk over to his parked car. I drove up and stopped next to his car and turned down my music. He leaned down so that he was in my face.

"_I heard you brandished that 9mm in some of the kids face after they yelled at you to turn your shit ass music down."_

"_Yeah, so you got a problem with that?"_

"_Nah, but some of the parents are gonna hear, and your gonna get some heat for it."_

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_So your uncle coming to get you in a couple weeks?"_

"_Yes, but I really wanna keep my last dame on the DL if you know what I mean."_

"_I know what you mean. Your last name will be my last name because you're my sister who moved up from Denver and is going to be staying with us. Mom thought it up. Do you like it Cara?"_

"_Hell yes. So are you happy to see your girl again?"_

"_Oh yeah, and I'll show you how glad I am tonight. Come on let's get home."_


End file.
